


First Impressions

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Ficlet, First Impressions, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, enigmatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick and David's first impressions of each other.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 20: Enigmatic

Patrick wasn’t sure what to think of David the first time they met. David intrigued him, but he’d never met anyone who dressed or behaved like David. He was tall dark and handsome, but with an edge. His pants appeared to have a skirt over them, and his sweatshirt was so simple but seemed so well made. David’s whole look seemed effortless yet expensive and refined.  
David’s hair was flawless, the way it stood up effortlessly. He was polished, but he had an edge. Patrick couldn’t find the words to describe David, he wasn’t sure they existed. He was an enigma.

Even the way he spoke, on the many voicemails he left about his business plans was unlike anything he’d ever heard. He was almost pretentious, but not quite.

Patrick wanted to get to know David, he was a puzzle that needed to be solved. That’s why he offered to invest in the Rose Apothecary. The idea was interesting, and it would be nice to do something other than work an office job like he'd had since graduating from college. 

——

David wasn’t sure what to think of Patrick when they met. He immediately assumed that Patrick hated him.

Patrick looked like the typical Canadian boy. He was generic, plain, professional, but there was something that intrigued David. 

It wasn’t Patrick’s clothes. His blue button-up and midrange denim were basic and inexpensive, but they fit Patrick so well. 

David couldn’t think straight when he thought of Patrick, that combined with Stevie’s weed led to him leaving some unfortunate voicemails that he was sure would chase Patrick off. Instead, they’d worked the opposite way, Patrick had used them to piece together David’s business plan. It was a nice surprise. 

It was more of a surprise when Patrick started visiting the Rose Apothecary and offering to help out, eventually offering to become his business partner. 

He automatically assumed that Patrick was straight and was only hanging around the shop because he was into Alexis. When Patrick informed him that he ‘wasn’t there for his sister,’ his intrigue grew. Maybe Patrick really was interested in him.


End file.
